English Countryside
The English Countryside was an extension of FarmVille. FarmVille is no longer allowing access to FarmVille: English Countryside. If you were not level 20 by August 31, 2011, you will not be able to access it and no cut-scene will play. You had to be a level 20 player of FarmVille to be able to participate in acquiring an English Farmyard. A promotion of it was released on February 5th, 2011. Similar to the CityVille promotion sign, there was a sign next to the farm. By clicking on it, another sign opened which said "Get ready for a whole new way to play your favorite game. FarmVille's England Expansion is coming soon. Stay tuned for news, sneak peeks, prizes and more!" On April 5th, Zynga made a change: instead of working at one farm at a time, the player could work on two farms at the same time. That change was really helpful for all the players, because they could plant crops at the same time, without having the pause problem. Whenever you play FarmVille after this update is available to you, you will be greeted with the menu below that gives you two travel options. OFFICIAL BLOG Items The following items are exclusive to the English Countryside farm. See Also: English Countryside Event for items that were released to both farms. Animals Note: Ewes and Rams are available on both farms once that farmer has the Sheep Pen. Buildings Decorations Crops How to Get There See English Countryside - How to Get There. August 31st,2011. What is its significance in Farmville? It is significat for it was the last date for the players for a whole new farming experience in English Countryside. If you were not Level 20 by that time, you had a bid good-bye to the 2nd farm. Millions of Farmers still awaited for the English Countryside's Duke to pop up again in their respective farms. But the wait was for vein. But now the wait is over. I think Zynga has heard the pleads of the farmers. He has returned back our right. October 1st, 2012. What is its significance in Farmville? It is significant for it is the first date for the release of Return to England Quest. This may be rightly called as an auspicous day for those farmers who did not get their English Countryside. After waitng an whole one year, its time to get back to English Countryside. How to get back there? To get to English Countryside, you need just to click on Continue, when the Duke pops up to teach how to get there? And there it is, you are in English Countryside. You will find few trees and sheeps and withered plots over there. But it is far less than what Zynga has given us back. The Village Clicking the icon with the little map, you can open the co-op window or choose the Village Map. On the village map, the status of you and your neighbors' progress on the missions can be seen. You can also ask for help and give help via the Village Map The first released stages are The''' Sheep Pen''' (starting with the goal Make It Your Own) and the Pub. The Dairy Farm and The Historical Society were released on April 6th, 2011. The fifth stage appears to be a fair or circus, with multiple tents. The sixth stage shows a barn along with some farm land next to it. Stage 7 resembles a small town square with a fountain and buildings around it. The 8th and last stage is Duke's Castle. The Village Stage 1.png|The 'Sheep Pen' stage The Village Stage 2.png|The 'Pub' stage The Village Stage 3.png|The 'Dairy Farm' stage The Village Stage 4.png|The 'Historical Society' stage. The Village Stage 5.png|The 'Carnival' stage Criticism Farm Pause The release of English Countryside was controversial, because in the beginning of the event, one could only work one farm, while the other one was paused. The farm that had last been visited would remain active, while the other one would be paused (crops, animal buildings, trees, puppies and crafting buildings). On April 4th Zynga started phasing in the option of choosing whether to work on both farms simultaneously, or to only work one. This option was made available in the Travel menu used to switch between farms. The pausing option could be useful if one still has young puppies, but cannot visit them daily to feed them. Thus by pausing the farm the puppies are currently on, they can come back at a later time and continue feeding them until they grow, without having to pay to rescue them. Storage Cellar - Moving Things Another controversial situation, is that objects, animals, orchards or buildings could not be moved from farm to farm. This was controversial because some players just wanted to equilibrate things, and putting orchards and building in one farm, and animals and crops on the other, was just a great idea that Zynga didn't realize (and in this way, every farmer could have more space on his farm). Storage Cellar was the idea from some players to move this objects, but home farm and English farm have their own Storage. When Lighthouse Cove farm was introduced all English Countryside Quests ended. This meant that those players who had not finished all quests, were unable to plant English Countryside crops on Home and Lighthouse Cove farm (and Home Farm crops on English countryside Farm) and they were unable to transfer storable items between farms. In November, 2011 Zynga introduced English License. Players who did not finished all English Countryside Quests in time could buy it, after which they were also able to transfer items between farms via Storage Cellar and to plant all crops on both farms (This does not apply on Lighthouse Cove crops and some rare crops from the Home farm). Loading Screens FarmVille English Countrysidre.png|English Countryside English Countryside Loading Screen - Sheep.png English Countryside Loading Screen2.png English Countryside Loading Screen3.png LS English Countryside 4.png|Yet another loading screen featuring new items Same time Farm.png|Play both Farms Gallery England_Expansion_Promo_Sign.png|England Expansion promo sign FarmVille_Travel.png|How To Travel Between Farms 189498_207898802554837_100000041575461_836628_7139731_s.jpg|England Airship English Countryside Loading Screen2.png|A loading screen of new england items Travel_To_Other_Farm.PNG|Travel To Home or English Country Side -Change Options for Pause Removal Pause_Removal.PNG|Pause Current Farm or Play Both Farms See Also * Lighthouse Cove (farm) * Winter Wonderland (farm) * Hawaiian Paradise (farm) * Jade Falls (farm) Category:FarmVille Category:Expansion Category:England Category:English Countryside Category:Second Farm